


Fold, Fold, Collapse

by kohoutek



Series: Bastards and Broken Things [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sex Worker, Autistic Kylo Ren, Child Soldiers, Gen, Grooming, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Sexual Abuse, Trans Kylo Ren, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8187497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohoutek/pseuds/kohoutek
Summary: Years before the whore and the maggot meet, Phasma meets with a grieving boy to discuss his future and leave his past behind.





	

The boy squirmed uncomfortably in his chair, seated across from a woman whose beauty could certainly be described as intimidating.

He knew the woman, she had visited the old townhouse Kylo previously lived at with his recently deceased master. Snoke was an old man, perhaps his death shouldn't have come as a shock to the boy, but still he was found wailing and screaming next to his master's corpse. The woman was the one who found him and took him to the cold office, spacious and furnished in a modern style that made the place seem emptier than it was. 

The boy didn't look much like one, with puberty setting into his 13-year old body and growing breasts that made him feel sick every time he looked down, a fact he compensated for by wearing loose shirts whenever he could. Snoke hadn't minded. Gender didn't really matter when it came to children trained to kill. He'd spilled his first blood when he was ten years old, and through enough affection and gentle praise he had stopped feeling the guilt that used to be so overpowering it made him vomit.

"Kylo Ren, isn't it?" Finally the woman spoke, a smile on her immaculately painted red lips. It was a smile that reached her eyes, Kylo affirmed when he dared to glance up and make eye contact. "My name is Phasma. I don't believe your keeper ever told you my name."

The mere mention of Snoke made Kylo bite his lip and hold his knees to his chest, looking out at Phasma with doe eyes under dark messy hair. It was rather obvious body language, and Phasma surely noted it. It was a wonder the boy was ever an assassin at all, but she had the photographs and more than enough boasting from Snoke to prove it.

"I'll be looking after you now that he's gone. You can't really go back home, can you?" Her voice was sweet, and she was still smiling, but this time her red lips parted to show some teeth, her smile a mockery. She knew this boy was Ben Solo, the runaway darling prince of Police Captain Organa, a woman who was ruthless in every mission she assigned herself, the current ones being finding her son and taking down Phasma's entire operation of crime that touched almost every misdeed in the city.

Kylo simply shook his head, looking like a deer trapped in headlights.

"Now, now, don't look so afraid, little one." Phasma's voice was back to soothing, her hand placed on the glass desk in front of Kylo as a sign of reassurance. "I can give you what Snoke couldn't. Surgery, for example. You want your chest to be free of...unnecessary parts, don't you?" Kylo's eyes widened then, and he nodded. He knew this woman was powerful. Powerful enough to give him an operation without any records for his mother to find, he hadn't imagined that. "And surgery to make your genitalia more--" "No." Kylo cut her off, saying the first word he'd spoken since Phasma found him. She raised an eyebrow at his refusal. It seemed he had been told the beauty of his vagina by his keeper. No matter. A boy with a cunt would make a more appealing whore, anyway. More holes.

"That's fine. You can have as much or as little surgery as you want. And treatment, of course, but that might take some more time to procure. You understand, don't you, Kylo?" Kylo nodded, his defensive cagey posture dropped as his eyes widened with hope. "I understand. Thank you." He even gave the tiniest of smiles, one that caused a grin to curl Phasma's lips. 

"Of course, little one. You'll have to earn your keep, of course, and the money for your medical bills. But don't worry about that for now. Let me show you to where you'll be staying." She stood and walked to the side of the desk Kylo was sat at, holding out a hand for him to take. Without hesitating, Kylo took her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr at transmankyloren.tumblr.com if you'd like! I am always up for roleplay, always! and follow my compadre general-elliot.tumblr.com too!!


End file.
